In the Still of the Moonlight
by KariSenpai
Summary: Ah, sweet teenage "love." SasukexOC:One-shot. First fanfic on here, R&R&Enjoy.


_Yami was walking on a path, remembering that moment she wish she could forget. A moment she cherished but hated all at the same time. Her black hair tussled in the wind, the leaves rustled beneath the soles of her shoes, the moonlight shinning on her slight pale face... Just as it had done the day she was so naïve…_

The ninja had been training for a while. On the brink of exhaustion throughout her entire body, she was satisfied with herself enough to walk home. The moon hung over her head trying to tower down and whip all of its sleeping energy on the young girl's body, forcing her to sleep.

She was only Genin, but was on the level of Jounin. At least, that's what her Sensei told her. She was still a genin by age and it bothered her to be grouped as such. She maybe identified as timid, but she is trying to break free of her shy personality. It bothered her greatly, it made her feel weak, and she likes to feel stronger.

As she walked along the leafy path, a path that was full of autumn leaves in shades of brown and rare shades of red, she heard voices. They were familiar, so Konoha was under no intrusion. That was good.

She listened carefully, but the voices were finished and the sound of a person's body hitting a bench made a noise so inaudible, she barely heard it. She roamed through the thick brush very quickly, but the exhaustion was chewing at her, and she knew that.

She knew her comrade had been hurt, and she cared for every comrade as if they were family, no matter how annoying.

A thorn had caught her red top another in her black hair. In the still of the night, whoever was there heard the sound of fabric ripping at it seam and she was given away. That was bad.

He came at her in a flash so quick her eyes missed the motion. It was Sasuke.

Her cheeks flustered with a rosy color against the pale complexion. She and the boy had been friends once, until he had found it possible that she liked him, making it seem she put on a masquerade of liking him as a friend.

The embarrassment kicked in on her face, changing from rose to red in mere seconds. Then the anger kicked in, in half the time. She didn't want to be like this, so vulnerable, so weak, and so pathetic.

The boy deliberated her face with no mistake. Today would be the last time he could pity on her face, to laugh with her, to smile at her foolishness. The last time he could say he doesn't care, the final time he can smile with a meaning. He was turning his back on everything; the friends, the love, and the intense camaraderie that had been built since he was sentenced to squad seven.

He was hurting himself further more in doing so, and he could feel the stinging bees in his heart, clouding his thoughts, trying to change his course. They hadn't worked whilst Sakura talked to him, so why now? Would they sting until he could no longer take it, until he told this girl his heart and rip it out for her?

They would, so he better learn how to control it. His mind was unchanging, and he wouldn't let it happen.

As his gaze into her crimson eyes began to lessen, he started to speak. "Yami, I'm leaving." She guessed that, seeing as how Sakura was lying there on the bench. She looked away as he continued. "But, I don't think my heart wants to go with me. It wants to stay with you."

She was lost as he pulled her up onto the branch to sit on. Her high ponytail was no longer intact and it touched her bottom. He met her gaze, again. "Sasuke," He pressed his lips against hers lightly and her eyes slowly closed along with his. When the kiss was over, she glanced at his soft smile, and giggled a bit.

"You can't go," She whispered, the softness of her giggle fully disappearing now. "You can't leave me like this." Her eyes began to leak salt tears of remorse. If only they spent more time together. If only they had realized these feelings sooner... Maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way.

But they did, and there was no turning back now.

He grabbed her in an embrace, bringing her from the tree and down to the clear path. "I have to, I can't let my goal slip away. This is my only chance to defeat Itachi. I want to stay, but I have to go." The tears stayed silent as they rolled peacefully down her face. She wanted him to stay, but he had to go. It was tearing apart her soul. He was leaving her...

"When it's accomplished, I promise I'll come back for you. I don't want to hurt you by bringing you now." His heart was in the right place, but he was hurting her now more than ever.

He pulled away and kissed her forehead. He whispered, "I'll miss you."He wiped her tears way making her feel better. He laughed and she felt okay. His smile made everything brighter. All was lost as his smile faded from his face. He was leaving and the sadness written all over his face.

The noise of the tears was becoming louder. As his face and silhouette disappeared, he looked back and tears hinted in his eyes, but he didn't want them to fall. He smiled wryly, tears fell to the ground splashing on the shadowy path.

The last time she saw him, he was smiling at her. The tear-filled eyes crushed her soul and she slumped on the ground screaming his name, feeling more pathetic than ever. No matter what she did she could never be any more than a pathetic wanna-be heroine.

_Her gaze fluttered back to the moon hiding in the mist. Maybe she was insane. She is a kunoichi, and kunoich aren't supposed to cry, but she continued to anyway. The silent tears hit the ground and she remembered one fact of slight importance…_

_It had been three years, and she had never seen him since._


End file.
